


Reunion

by diablo77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diablo77/pseuds/diablo77
Summary: Jack is on a mission to find Castiel in the Empty and bring him back to rebuild Heaven. But when he finds him, he's not alone.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

When Jack set out to remake Heaven – a new, better Heaven where souls could be with the ones they loved – he knew immediately which angel’s help he wanted first: the one who had been the closest thing he’d had on Earth to a father. The one who had given his own life to protect him. The one who’d taught him most of what he knew about love.

There was just one problem. Castiel was in the Empty, and the Empty isn’t an easy place to get into if you don’t belong there – not even for God.

Jack had been there once before. When the soul bomb Billie had built inside him exploded, she’d taken him there for safety. All he can remember, from the moments before he was sent back to Earth, was the distressed face of the entity who rules the domain, crying out, “You made it loud!”

When he finally found his way in through an unguarded crack, the first face he saw was the last one he expected. “Billie!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

She looked around, her dark eyes wide and sad. “The same thing as everyone else,” she said. “Being lost.”

Meanwhile, Castiel roamed through the dark mists, hearing disjointed voices rising up from the shadows. Here and there, he’d see a form turn toward him with a face – sometimes a face he vaguely recognized. A demon he’d met in battle. An angel he’d fought alongside. He wasn’t sure what had caused the chaos, but one thing seemed certain. No one in the Empty was sleeping now. He moved on, past more shadowy faces and words jumbling together, along with some sounds he wasn’t sure were words at all. He stopped when he saw someone sitting in his path, head tipped forward, long blonde hair obscuring their face. He would know that shape anywhere, though.

Rage bubbled inside him. He grabbed the figure’s leather-jacket-clad shoulder, spinning their body toward him. The long hair flew away from a familiar face, one that had always been beautiful to him, even as he was tortured by a stranger wearing it. Today, though, after everything he’d lost, he couldn’t stand it.

“How dare you wear her face?” he shouted. “How dare you think yourself worthy of her body?”

The figure in Castiel’s grip gasped and reeled backward. “Cas!” it exclaimed. “Clarence, it’s me!”

Castiel stepped backward, letting go of her shoulder as if it were burning his hand. He stared at his own hand in disbelief for a moment before his eyes traveled back to her face. He could see it now. The face behind the face, the one that was always just as beautiful to him as the dead girl’s mask that hid it from humans. No, even more beautiful, because this face was _hers_ and only hers. “Meg,” he breathed.

“I owe you an apology for your friends,” Billie said and she and Jack walked through the mists. “Truly, I didn’t want to hurt Sam and Dean. I was only trying to restore order. I only wanted to do my job well.” Her voice sounded small and wistful in a way Jack had never heard. Usually she was so self-assured. As if she could hear his thoughts, she said, “Out here, you have a lot of time to think.”

“I understand,” Jack said, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. “I know why you did the things you did. I know your intentions were good.”

“They were,” she replied, looking around as they began to wade into the midst of the confused angel and demon souls. “But not good enough. Now that I’m on this side of it, I think all of this” – she nodded into the shadows – “could be done better.”

Jack smiled gently. “I see what you mean.”

Castiel dropped to his knees and folded Meg into his arms. “Is it really you?” he whispered into the tangle of her hair. He felt her nod under his chin.

“It’s really me, Clarence.”

“The Empty – it took your face; it knew all of the names you call me and the memories – it copied you so well.” Castiel sat back on his heels and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “And then it tortured me.”

Meg’s jaw clenched, her hand tightening into a fist against Castiel’s side. He knew she wanted to fight. He stroked the ends of her hair, pressing soft circles into her back beneath it. As he felt her muscles relax, he knew she understood that he didn’t want that now.

“The Empty can read minds,” Meg said. “Everyone here – it can bust right in and take your memories, your personality, everything. I was just lying there sleeping when it came and laid a hand on me and I could _feel_ it sucking all of that out of me.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “It makes sense now,” he said. “When I first met the Empty, it told me it had ‘tiptoed through my brain,’ I believe it was. It told me, ‘I know who you love’ – it must have found you when it read my mind!”

Meg smirked, one eyebrow arching upward. “Wait, so… you _love_ me?” she teased.

Castiel didn’t crack a smile. “Of course I love you, Meg.”

Meg’s own grin melted, her face softening. She let her body fall against Castiel’s shoulder again, her weight familiar and reassuring to him. He’d thought he’d never feel it again. It had been so long.

Their bodies shifted down to the ground, Castiel curling his form protectively around Meg’s. “I’ve been looking for you for so long,” he whispered.

She reached back and lightly slapped his knee. “Well, guess what Feathers? You found me.”

They were still lying like that when Jack and Billie finally found them. It was only the tawny flap of Castiel’s coat that made Jack realize he’d found his lost father figure at all. The two of them were so wrapped up in each other, Jack wasn’t sure at first that they were even awake. Or alive. “Castiel?” he called.

Slowly, the angel unfolded himself from around his demon love. “Jack!” he said. “What are you doing in here?”

“Don’t worry, I’m alive,” Jack said. “Actually, I’m better than alive. I’m God.”

Meg squinted. “Cas, you wanna tell me what this kid is talking about?”

“Meg, this is Jack. He’s – well, technically he’s my nephew, but he was like a son to me.”

“And he’s… God.”

“It’s a long story,” Jack said cheerfully. “But we’ll have time on the way to Heaven. If you’ll come with me.”

“To Heaven?” Castiel stared. “Why?”

“I need to make some changes there. To rebuild. And I need help. I trust you more than anyone.”

Castiel nodded, then glanced at Meg. “I’m honored, Jack, and I would love to. But… I can’t.”

Jack looked confused. “Why not?”

Castiel pulled Meg closer to him. “I won’t leave her again,” he said. “I promised myself if I ever found her, I would never let her go.”

Jack smiled wider. “Bring her with us!”  
Meg burst into laughter. “Bring _me_?” she gasped. “To _Heaven_?”

“Why is that funny?” Jack asked.

“Meg is a demon,” Castiel offered.

“I can see that,” Jack said. “I can see all things.”

“So demons are allowed in Heaven now?” Meg jutted her chin.

“I hadn’t decided yet,” Jack replied. “I think it might be a case-by-case basis. But Heaven has always made space for soulmates, and you two are about as close as anyone can get for two beings…”

“Who don’t have souls?” Castiel said.

Jack nodded. Meg looked around the Empty again. “What about this place?” she asked. “Are you going to fix it too?”

Jack paused. “I’m not,” he said. “But I think it does need fixing. I just think I should leave that up to someone who knows what they’re doing.” He looked over at Billie.

Her face broke into the widest smile any of them had ever seen on her. “I accept.”

They could already hear her calling souls into order as Castiel scooped Meg into his arms and, flying by Jack’s side, carried her away. Nestled in the crook of her angel’s elbow, Meg murmured as the Empty closed behind them, “So, back to the part about you loving me…”


End file.
